iCrush on a Dweeb
by Pepper1622
Summary: Sam is surprised that most guys aren't interested in her, especially Freddie, the most desperate guy on the planet. But one day when she pushes Freddie into a fire hydrant, her feelings toward him change. Seddie One-shot.


iCrush on a Dweeb

In her tattered, messy bedroom, Sam Puckett was dreaming.

She didn't fall asleep easily, thanks to her obnoxious mother making an effort to laugh as loud as she could with her date. Sam wasn't sure what this guy did for a living, but then again, did she really care? Her mom would probably dump him when he she got "bored" of him, or he might come to his senses and realize that there were plenty of more mature women out there. Option number one was most likely. Her mom usually had men wrapped around her finger, though Sam never could determine why.

Sam always wished guys liked her. What wasn't cool about her? Yeah, she liked to beat up people who annoyed her, and she ate more than the average teenage boy, but she wasn't bad-looking. The one guy she wanted to like her barely looked her way. He was too busy looking at another girl—a pretty, polite girl with dark brown hair and eyes. Sam wanted Freddie Benson to like her, and not her best friend, Carly Shay.

Sam didn't know why, but Freddie had an odd effect on her. She didn't like him, or so she told herself, but she found it surprising that even the most desperate boy on the planet wasn't the least bit interested in her. He now took her insults and beatings like a man, and no longer like a nub. He was thoughtful, somewhat funny, and though she would never admit this to his face, Sam thought he was kind of hot—for a nerd, anyways.

Earlier that day, Sam and Freddie had been walking to Carly's apartment building after school together. Freddie was looking less dorky by the day. His now dark-brown hair (it used to be chestnut), was smooth and slicked down, instead of its usually tousled appearance. Sam accepted that it was his new 'do, and she somewhat liked it. His brown eyes were always twinkly, the kind of look he only used to have when he looked at Carly. Sam assumed (and hoped) that this had to do with him getting over her and learning to enjoy a life where he didn't have to deal with Carly's constant rejection.

Sam hoped she looked pretty, even though how a guy with standards as high as the perfect Carly Shay could think a tomboy like her was beautiful seemed unlikely. A tan penny tee reading "Sugar Sponge", khaki shorts, and gray Converses didn't exactly scream sexy.

As they slowly meandered down the sidewalk, Freddie tried to start a friendly conversation with her. Sam appreciated this, even though attempts at small talk annoyed her more than the word "panties". When Freddie did it, she had to admit she liked it. His attempts were, well, sweet.

"So, did you ever try that bacon gum they came out with?" Freddie asked with only a hint of curiosity.

Sam smirked. "Well, duh, Frednub! It's been out for, like, years!"

"I know, I know, I meant do you like it? Is it good?"

"Good? It tastes exactly like bacon. That answer your question?"

Freddie didn't look content. Sam reached into her backpack, and pulled out a pack of bacon gum. She always kept it around. It had the sweet taste of meat, yet it didn't hurt her way over-average cholesterol. Perfect. "Try a piece, Fredwad."

"Ahh, no thanks," Freddie said, cringing.

"Aww, is wittle Fwedward Benson going vegan on me?" Sam taunted.

"No, I just don't think bacon flavored—" Freddie didn't get to finish, because Sam shoved a thin brick-colored strip into his mouth.

"Sam!"

"Just chew, Baby, just chew," she teased, putting her hand under his chin, helping him chew. Her smile got bigger. "Listen to mama, just relax and chew the meat gum . . ."

Freddie chewed, then stopped, chewed again, then stopped, chewed, then stopped, chewed . . .

"Will you tell me if you like it or not?!" Sam screeched, growing impatient. Freddie's chocolate-brown eyes still had their happy twinkle, which gave Sam some hope.

Freddie finally stopped chewing and managed to mumble, "It's not terrible . . ."

"Ha, you like it!" Sam cried triumphantly.

"I said it's not terrible, I didn't say I liked it. Anyway, did Carly ever try it?"

Sam's smile slowly slid off her face. "Yeah, she tried the Bolivian Bacon-flavored one. . . . Why? Still making every decision based on Carly?" Sam acted like she was messing with him, but still, she really wanted to know his answer.

"No! I was just curious to know what she thought, that's all."

"Sure, that's the real reason, Freduccine." A weird feeling started up in Sam's stomach, and she couldn't place her finger on what it was. Maybe she needed more meat gum?

Freddie's cheeks reddened. Sam kicked at the small twigs on the sidewalk, silently contemplating Freddie's actions. _Does that nub still like Carly? Does he ever just take a hint? She doesn't love him! _Sam thought.

"You're seriously not still into Carly, are you?" she blurted, punting a twig into the road.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm over her, but—"

"But?" Sam interrupted. "'But' what? No way you still like her!"

"I'm not saying I 'like' her," Freddie pointed out, "I'm saying I wouldn't mind dating her if she wanted to . . ."

Sam immediately got that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach again. This time, it was stronger, almost rage. She stopped kicking her twigs long enough to notice a bike messenger up ahead, riding their way. Sam smiled mischievously . "If you're still that desperate, let me give you a little awakening . . ."

Freddie's face instantly changed from thoughtful to fearful. "Sam, whatever you're gonna do—"

Sam timed the moment too perfectly. As soon as the bike messenger came close enough, she grasped his arm and tossed him in the biker's path. The collision made a sickening _crunch_ sound. Freddie fell over and clanged his head on the nearest fire hydrant. The bike messenger had ridden right over Freddie, and he barely even noticed. Then again, maybe he did notice, and he wasn't a good enough person to stop and see if Freddie was okay.

Sam leaned over toward his left ear, ignoring his groans of pain and the little bit of blood coming out of his ear. "That's what'll happen if you date Carly, Frednub. Endless pain for no reason."

"What did you say Sam?" Freddie grumbled. "I can't really hear out of this ear . . . oh my gosh! What happened to my ear?" He nervously dabbed at the blood slowly dripping out of the ear. "Sam, could you at least help me up?"

But Sam couldn't. All she could do was stare at him. _Wow, he looks cute . . . _she thought. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Her feelings slowly started to change, just by looking at him. A whole wave of thoughts raced through her mind. _Why did I do that? _Her vengeful feelings changed to concern, guilt, and a little bit of longing. Wait, longing? Sam's heart was trotting in her chest. Was she starting to feel _romantically_ attracted to Freddie Benson?

"Alright, I'll just help myself up, then," moaned Freddie. Sam instantly snapped out of her infatuation. "Sorry, let me help you, Benson."

After getting to his feet, Freddie questioned her in disbelief. "Sam Puckett is _sorry _for causing me pain? Sam Puckett _helped _me?"

"Don't get used to it. Let's get outta here, dork, we don't want to attract a crowd," Sam grumbled. She grasped Freddie's backpack and yanked him along, desperately wanting to get to Carly's apartment, so she could forget the whole incident ever happened.

Back in her room that night, her thoughts had gotten the best of her. Now, she wanted Freddie to like her—not so she could break his heart, but so she could have it. The feelings she was feeling reminded her of the way she felt about Jonah, or Pete. The more she thought about them, the more she loved Freddie. She'd seen him with other girls, and he had always been sweet to his girlfriends. Maybe what she needed was a good-boy, instead of a bad-boy.

Sam had watched the ceiling fan, the way it swirled around, just like her feelings were. _That's it, _she decided. _I'm going to act like I still feel nothing, and if I still feel this way, I'll take a different approach . . ._

After that thought, Sam drifted off to sleep, hoping that her dreams would reveal if Freddie Benson would be the one for her . . .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! It's my first one, so it's not too great, but I'm pretty proud of it! <strong>

**Seddie forever, **

**$Pepper1622$**

**(I recently edited this, not for content but for grammar and consistency errors, so if it seems different to you "veteran" readers, it should haha.)**


End file.
